


Basquiat AU 005 (中文版)

by delusionist_x



Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [5]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Summary: 恭喜紅酒終於見面！撒花
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964860





	Basquiat AU 005 (中文版)

差點就把呂暢九的名字暴露，梁洪碩也顧不上太多，一個箭步從男人手上搶過呂暢九才發現對方是昏過去的狀態。小心翼翼的讓呂暢九靠在自己身上，梁洪碩不敢有太大的動作，只能轉頭怒視著還坐在平台上的男人。

「所以，你們同伴受到的對待我很抱歉。」

男人就像感受不到梁洪碩的怒氣，繼續剛才的話。要不是呂暢九在自己懷中，梁洪碩非常肯定自己一定會衝上把呂暢九承受的痛通通還給那可惡的男人。

「道歉解決不了一切，這次的事情我們會追究，只是現在不是最佳時機。」

「好。」

一直沈默的李會澤只説了一句，不等對方的回應就領着梁洪碩離開。梁洪碩橫抱着呂暢九，發現對方的呼吸異常的重而且身體有點發燙，怕是泡過水着了涼。

「會澤哥，暢九在發燒。」

「珍虎哥給的藥回到車上先吃，你自己的傷也小心。」

回去的路太黑，就算心有多急兩個人的速度也不能太快，幸好沒遇上什麼野獸終於回到吉普車。梁洪碩輕輕把呂暢九放在後座，靠車裡的燈光近距離看到呂暢九身上的血污，一張本來白淨的臉現在髒兮兮，也不知道是痛還是難受一直皺着眉。梁洪碩讓人睡在自己腿上，讓李會澤先發車趕回基地，然後從趙珍虎給他的藥裡面找到了退燒藥。

「暢九？醒醒，我們先把藥吃了，沒事的。」

梁洪碩輕聲喚著，呂暢九卻完全沒有醒來的意思，只迷迷糊糊的重複説着什麼，梁洪碩俯下身勉強聽到幾個單字。

「疼...洪碩哥...好冷...」

「我在，洪碩哥在。暢九對不起，我們現在回家了，別怕。」

也不管對方聽不聽到，梁洪碩邊安慰邊脫掉自己身上的外套，披在呂暢九身上。李會澤從後視鏡看到梁洪碩身上的繃帶又被染紅，對方卻沒出過聲一直堅持抱着呂暢九。

「一會你珍虎哥一定罵你。我要加速了，坐穩。」

把車速加快到比剛才更快的速度，李會澤一心只希望盡快帶兩個弟弟回基地。後座的梁洪碩收到提醒也不至於再來一次和座椅的碰撞，一直哄着呂暢九吃藥卻沒成功，明明身體燒得滾燙但還是説冷。梁洪碩又急又心疼，半托着呂暢九，自己把藥咬了一半喝了一大口水，直接把藥餵給呂暢九。沒想到這個方法竟然順利的讓本就有點缺水的呂暢九把藥吞了下去，梁洪碩見狀趕緊把剩下的藥都餵給對方，再斷斷續續餵了大半瓶水呂暢九才真正的昏睡過去。

接近天亮的時候，吉普車終於回到了基地，李會澤預先通知了醫療組作準備，可遠遠就看到五個身影在等待。車子剛停下，趙珍虎就打算和姜炯求把擔架推過去，才走到一半卻看到梁洪碩逆光的身影，穩穩抱著呂暢九走向他們。

「洪碩，快把暢九放下。」

「不用，我先把他帶到醫療組。」

拒絕了其他人的幫忙，梁洪碩堅持親自把呂暢九送到治療室的病床上，確保對方安全後才疲累過度的暈在治療室門口。

/

「洪碩哥你還在？珍虎哥又要生氣了，你回去休息一下，這裡有我們。」

「沒事，先等暢九醒過來。」

「那只少洗個臉刮刮鬍子，你是想暢九哥一醒來又被嚇暈嗎？」

兩天前暈倒後整整睡了一天的梁洪碩睡醒之後就一直守在呂暢九旁邊，李會澤勸過趙珍虎罵過，梁洪碩都不為所動。姜炯求除了定時為呂暢九檢查換藥，還要督促梁洪碩準時吃飯。呂暢九一直是高燒不退的狀態，加上大大小小的外傷，終究是引發了肺炎。梁洪碩低頭看著床上睡得不安穩的呂暢九眼裡滿滿的心疼，打着點滴的手就算自己一直握緊卻沒暖和起來，梁洪碩恨不得自己可以替他承受這一切。

「哥，你有在聽嗎？」

「什麼？」

「你該不會睡著了？快點去洗一下臉清醒一下！」

姜炯求拉起梁洪碩，把人推進了房裡的洗手間就關了門，聽到門內響起水聲才放心回到呂暢九身邊。

「暢九哥快點好起來吧，我們都很擔心你。要是你現在就醒過來，我就...」

姜炯求邊説邊用手指輕輕戳了戳呂暢九的臉頰，怎料本在昏睡的人竟然皺起眉頭，緩緩睜開了眼。

「炯求...」

「暢九哥？你醒了！」

「你...咳咳...」

「哥你先別急，慢慢來。洪碩哥！暢九哥醒了！」

嗓子被高燒和缺水折磨到啞掉的呂暢九一開口就止不住的咳嗽，看到哥哥醒來的姜炯求雖然激動但也熟練的讓人半靠在床頭，小口的吸了幾口水。而聽到姜炯求驚呼的梁洪碩連臉上的水都沒擦乾便衝了出去，正好撞上了呂暢九雖然疲倦卻帶着笑意的眼神。

「暢九...」

「哥你傻站在那裡做什麼，快來幫忙啊！」

這幾天祈求着期待着的事情終於發生，梁洪碩卻有點不知所措，被姜炯求一叫喚才走向他們。被弟弟吩咐要小心別讓呂暢九亂動，更要注意別壓到打點滴的手，最後為了方便呂暢九喝水，還是坐到了床邊讓對方靠著的梁洪碩感覺自己就像機器人般僵硬。從來都沒照顧傷患的經驗，梁洪碩現在最怕自己會不小心碰到對方的傷口，又怕對方喝水會嗆到，所以在姜炯求拋下一句要去找珍虎哥然後就跑掉後，整個人就僵在那裏。

「洪碩哥？」

「在...在！」

「放鬆點，我沒那麼脆弱好嗎？」

「哦，好。」

**Author's Note:**

> 一見面就有吻戲耶怎麼可以  
> 個人是很喜歡小梁抱着小九逆光回來那裡  
> 感覺好man有沒有


End file.
